Father and daughter
by Jloves-pp
Summary: Years after How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World, Hiccup follows his daughter, Ardra, and found a secret which makes him think of his past and his child's future.


**Hi everyone. i'm sorry i haven't posted anything but a lot has happen to me and my family. i have seen Dragon 3 and i love it and after seeing it, i come up with this story. i hope you like it and i will posted the chapter of my other story soon**

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he was tidying away his books he had just read to his children. If being chief was hard, being a parent to 6 kids was extra hard, but worth it. Seeing their smiles and feeling their warm hugs. Luckily he had his wife Merida to help him while they tucked their youngest to bed.

"Well that's all of them in bed now" Merida said as she came into their bedroom. Her husband smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her, Merida sighed contentedly and returned the embrace.

"Well, at least we don't have a dull moment in this house" Hiccup then said pulling back slightly to look at his redhead.

"True and we love them so much" Merida replied, Hiccup lent in again and kissed her sweetly, Merida kissed him back. It felt like a lifetime since they'd met so many adventures they'd shared together and the love that had grown since they were teens. But now being much older, they didn't go on as many adventures as they used to, they had to run their village of New Berk, raise their children, although occasionally they did have time alone together and still went to new places.

After they finished their kiss, Merida could see the dreamy look on his face. This made her chuckle, "We'd better get ready for bed."

"Yeah" he said but then he remembered something "Oh I forgot my notebook, it's in the workshop."

Merida rolled her eyes and sighed but she smiled.

"Well you better find it" she said looking in to his lovely green eyes and stroked his chin.

Hiccup pulled Merida in for another kiss before heading to the stairs. He stopped and decided to check on the kids.

First he checked on his eldest son Evan, Hiccup could see that his teenage son had been reading before going asleep, because his book was still open on his chest. Then Hiccup peek into the triplets room. William was curled up under his covers, Scarlett murmured as she slept and Lewis had his thumb in his mouth. Then he went to the youngest, Maidia who was sleeping peacefully , cuddling her doll. The last child, the eldest was Ardra, she was wrapped up cosily in her blankets.

Hiccup smiled warmly to himself. His children bring him so much joy, he was proud of them, he never thought that one day he would have children or even be married, he felt so lucky to have them and Merida.

He went downstairs to his workshop, the Viking looked everywhere for his notebook. He checked on the shelf, then he heard a noise coming from outside. Curiously Hiccup went out and around the house. He stopped short when he saw someone climbing out of one of the windows, he recognises as Ardra's window _and_ it was Ardra climbing out of it! Hiccup hid around the corner as there was a dull thud and his daughter reached the ground.

The brown haired girl checked quickly to see if anyone was about. Hiccup noticed what Ardra had her bow and a couple of arrows tied to her leg, she was wearing something made out of leather and fur. It looked to Hiccup, like a flight suit. He hadn't worn one of those for a long time.

Seeing the coast was clear, Ardra began running towards the woods.

"What's she doing" Hiccup whispered to himself. Wasting no time, he followed Ardra, wanting to know what his daughter was doing.

The moon was the only light source as Hiccup walked in the dark. He made sure he was far enough behind so Ardra wouldn't see him. As he walked, he wondered why Ardra was out this late? Why was she wearing a flight suit? And where was she going? If she was secretly seeing a boy, he would have a few words to say.

Hiccup was so deep in thought, when he looked up, he'd lost his daughter. He sighed, really wishing he brought a lantern with him. He was thinking about turning back and waiting until Ardra come home, when something knocked him to the ground. Hiccup groaned before sitting upright and was face to face with a old friend.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried with joy and the Night Fury happily licked his best friend all over his face, making his human laugh. Although they lived different lives, they were still as close as they'd ever been. "How you doin', bud?" Hiccup said as he hugged Toothless close, the dragon purred softly as he gently put his head to Hiccup's.

"It's great to be seeing you, but I'm kind of in the middle of something." Hiccup said after he pulled back. "Have you seen Ardra anywhere? My daughter" Toothless simply shook his head, Hiccup knew he was saying no. "Well would you mind helping me finding find her?"

Toothless nodded and the two of them set off.

Having Toothless was a great help. He sniffed the air and headed in the same direction. Even know the Viking was happy to be with his dragon, he thought to himself why Toothless was out here. Toothless never strayed very far from his home in the hidden world. Hiccup and his family would all travel by boat to see Toothless and his family when they could.

They walked for what felt like miles, until they saw a clearing surrounded by trees and there in the middle was Ardra. The 16 year old paced a little as if she was waiting for something or _someone_. Hiccup and Toothless instantly hid peering through the bushes.

"What is she waiting for?" Hiccup whispered and his dragon simple shrugged, he could see Ardra shifting her green eyes about, blowing out some air becoming impatient. It was then that Hiccup noticed some bushes on the opposite side to them and one of them was moving.

Before Hiccup knew it, a flash of white was headed towards Ardra. Just as he was about to called her name, Ardra drove out of the way and did a foward roll. Thank goodness Ardra inherited Merida's athletic skill. Hiccup and Toothless saw what the White thing was, at first the Viking though it was the Light Fury but looking more closely, it had green eyes like Toothless and some black on its ear and at the end of its tail. He recognises it as one of Toothless's children.

"You scared me, if you think you can do a fast one Star, you need to try harder than that." Ardra huffed as she stood up.

The dragon only rushed over and began to lick Ardra, the Viking princess couldn't hold back her laughter as the two began to play.

"It looks like we're both here for the same reasons eh bud?" Hiccup said to a Toothless who nodded in agreement.

Both Hiccup and Toothless watched in amazement by what they were seeing, he'd never had any idea about this. Hiccup and Merida kept no secrets about the dragons from their children. They would tell stories about them and took them near the hidden world to meet the Night Fury and his family. So seeing Ardra playing with one of the Night Light came as a real surprise, Hiccup listened to his daughter and her companion laugh and play together, he watched as Ardra gave her friend a scratch and hugged it close, this reminded him of when his was her age and of the special times he and Toothless had together when they were young.

"They're just like us" Hiccup said as Ardra pulled back to look at Star.

"Ok girl, let's have our usual fly around the island and then we'll get dinner for you" Ardra said grinning, placing her hand on her hips. Star jumped about, clearly excited. The girl giggled and climbed on the back of her Night Light and they took off into the starlit sky.

Their dads watched as they flew higher and higher until they were a distant black outline.

"How's about seeing what they up to?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless agreed. Hiccup mounted on his dragon and the two shot into the air, just like they used to.

The Viking breathed in the cold fresh air as he and the Night Fury flew. It was a wonderful feeling, flying among the clouds and stars.

It didn't take long until they spotted their daughters soaring ahead of them. Hiccup and Toothless hovered as far as they could so the girls wouldn't see them, Hiccup happened look down to find his hand had disappeared, in fact his _whole body and Toothless _were _invisible_. He had completely forgotten that his dragon can do that now.

Getting over the shock, Hiccup and Toothless watched as Ardra and Star did arial tricks, they drove, twisted, zig-zagged and did other manoeuvres Hiccup recognised. He couldn't help but smile as he heard his daughter enjoying herself.

"Ok Star, are you ready?" Ardra asked Star as she slowed down. Star gave her human friend a worried look. "It'll be fine, we've done this before. We can do it one more time" and with that, Ardra slowly stood up, breathed in and leapt off her dragon.

Hiccup's heart dropped, seeing his child falling fast to the ocean.

"ARDRA!" He cried, he and Toothless dove to rescue the falling girl. He would never forgive himself if he lost her, he never wanted to lose anyone he loved again.

But then something happened, Hiccup saw Ardra scrunch up, she grabbed some strings from her boots and stretching up, revealed wings that propelled her upward. The Night Fury screech to a halt, their mouths dropped open as the watched Ardra, she was gliding next to her dragon. The young girl whooped with joy while Star shot below to help her glide higher.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled he was filled with pride, he punched the air. He was absolutely overjoyed seeing his daughter flying before him. He had dreamt that one day his children would train a dragon just like he had.

Star flowed under her rider so she could land safely on her back, "Did you hear something Star?" Ardra asked as she glanced over her shoulder. She could of sworn she heard someone called her name but they were miles from village. (Hiccup had celebrated a little too loudly) the Night Light simply shrugged "let's go back, it must just be my imagination" and with that the girls turned back to the main land.

Toothless heard his friend sigh, he turned to see Hiccup hanging his head and he had a longing look in his eyes. Seeing his young girl dragon riding made him remember those days of his youth, when he, Merida and Toothless would go on their adventures, flying toward an endless sky and when he and Toothless would play together. He missed the old days, he missed the freedom, most of all he missed his best friend.

"Where did those days go?"

The Night Fury purred sadly in response. He missed those days too, but both knew with some regret that they can't turn back time. After a moment Hiccup realised Ardra and her dragon were gone.

"We better find them" he said and the two flew off, back to New Berk.

It didn't take them long to find their daughters who were sitting near a cliff side, looking out at the starry sky. Toothless and Hiccup hid among some trees as they listened to what the girls were saying.

"Grandma Elinor and Grandad came to visit this week" Ardra pondered as she was sketching in her notebook. Star purred in response to Ardra before she continued "No, it's absolutely great seeing them and I do love them but I just wished grandma would stop telling me what I should do with my life." then she held her hands together "A lady shouldn't be hanging steel work, how will you find a husband with soot on your face?" Ardra said in a high lady like tone mimicking her Grandmother, she then out a long groan "If Grandma gives me _advice _about finding a man, I'm going to lose it"

Hiccup knew what she was talking about. For a long time Elinor would bring up this subject and Ardra had been annoyed by it, she would talk about her frustrations to them (Merida had every sympathy with her daughter, she had heard it all before).

"Thankfully mum told her that it will all happen when I'm ready, so I'm glad my mum has my back" Ardra added before turning to Star "does your mum help you out?" Star nodded to her and Toothless nodded to Hiccup, telling him that was true.

There was quiet moment before Ardra asked to her dragon "You know, I feel like everyone really wants me to be the next chief but...I don't feel I'm ready" Star turned to her human friend, she growled in concerned and press her head against Ardra's. The young Viking appreciate this and patted softly on the Nightlight head. "Sometimes, I look out there and I wonder what there is to explore. I've seen my dad's old maps and I've heard the amazing stories, it makes me want to see old Berk or who knows find a Night Fury or two." she said softly, she started flipping through the pages in her notebook until she came to one of her parents and her siblings "But I think I'll miss home too much. What about you?" she asked Star who purred in agreement.

As she spoke Toothless happened to glance at Hiccup and found he staring downward. When Ardra was born Hiccup and Merida knew even at a young age that Ardra was so much like them, an adventurer, she was stubborn, a determined free spirit and a bit of a goofball. Hearing her talk made him remember when he wanted to go flying and exploring new lands and worryied about becoming the next chief. He knew now that his daughter was feeling the same and the chance to follow her dreams.

He had become so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realise when he stepped back onto a twig until it was too late. Ardra and Star heard it and instantly jumped to their feet. Ardra readied her bow and both she and Star stood their ground.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Ardra shouted ready for a fight.

At first Hiccup wasn't sure what to do, he looked to Toothless who was as confused as he was. He could just try to sneak away and make Ardra think it was a small animal but something was telling him to stay. So after a moment both Hiccup and Toothless stepped gingerly out of the trees.

"Dad?" Ardra said in shock, her confident persona disappeared, she felt her stomach drop. The look of fear spread across her face. "Dad it's...it's not what...I mean yes...I..I...except and...and...I'm so sorry" she shut her eyes embracing herself as Star gave out small whimpers and shrunk where she stood. Hiccup walked up to her and then pulled her into a hug which caught Ardra completely by surprise.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's ok" he whispered to his child. Ardra signed in relief and hugged him back, burying her nose in his chest.

The Night Fury gave a gentle lick on Star's head, she looked at him in surprised, Toothless cooed reassuringly and Star cooed back before they embraced.

"You're not mad?" Ardra asked after they'd hugged.

"No, of course not" Hiccup said then added "I mean if you were with a boy that'd be a different story"

"Oh Dad!" she said then gestured being sick "You know very well my thoughts on _boys_" Ardra and Hiccup heard gagging sound and found Star pretending to be sick as well.

"Well, you two share the same feelings on the matter" Hiccup commented as Toothless gave a another lick on Star's head. Ardra and her dad chuckled at their dragons then Hiccup asked "So, how do you two know each other, well I know you two have met before, but when did you two become friends?"

"Well..." Ardra began, she was nervous about telling him but he above everyone in his family would understand. "It happened on a trip to DunBroch, it was snowing and I went out explore when I found her. She was sick and I didn't want to leave her in the cold, I talked about everything to her, fed her and tried to keep her warm, but a snow storm came rolling in and to make things worse, a pack of wolves came along. I tried to scare off them but they wouldn't go, that is until Star scared them off. After that Star took me back to the castle and disappeared, I did think she flew home but I saw her from my window, as if she was checking on me keeping me safe."

Hiccup was amazed by her tale and things started made sure now. On that trip to Scotland, Ardra was off that morning and it was late at night when she returned home, he remembered she had ended up having a cold for a week afterwards.

"When we returned home, I saw her and we went flying at night and since then we've been hanging out together" Ardra finished.

"And I can see you've had the time to make your own flight suit" Hiccup said smirking as his lifted his daughter's arm to the look at the details.

"Yeah. You left some of your books open and I may have copied them." Ardra admitted.

"Well you need to tighten the wing straps and loosen the ones on your chest, it gets harder to breathe to higher you get" Hiccup commented grinning glad to be passing on this advice to his daughter. Ardra grinned back at him but it faded when her dad asked "There's one thing I don't understand, why didn't you tell us?"

"I...I don't know...maybe because I was scared" Ardra softly, rubbing her arm nervously and staring at the ground.

Hiccup could guess that maybe Ardra would never see Star again if she did tell them. He thought for a moment before saying.

"You know, I remember the first time you and Evan met Toothless.

"I remember!, I wasn't scared at all, we all went flying"

Ardra smiled as she remembered that day. As a little girl, she loved hearing about the dragons from her dad's stories. When she was told that the family were going to the Hidden World, she was overjoyed she was so excited she couldn't sleep.

"That was the best day of my life" Ardra then something nudge her, she turned to see Star smiling up at her. "Well, next to meeting my best friend that is." she said as she gave Star a scratch underneath her chin (her favourite place to be scratched).

Toothless nudged Hiccup and gave a gummy grin. The Viking couldn't help but smile and petted his head.

Companionably the father and daughter sat next to each other, enjoying the view the ocean and the starry sky and their dragons close. It was quiet for a moment but Ardra had something she had wanted to asked her dad for a long time now.

"Dad, why aren't the dragons out in the world? Why do they have in hide?" Ardra asked. She could see a hint of sadness and regret in her father's eyes, she was sorry now that she'd asked. Despite how he felt, he gave a deep breath before turning to his child.

"Ardra, if I could, I would have the dragons free and living with us...but in this world, there are people who see them as monsters. In the past there people trying to hurt them and use them for their own gains. I wish that humans and dragons live in peace but we're not ready for that. Until the world is ready for them" Hiccup softly answered.

"But..when the world is ready, would they know what to do? They would probably be scared and kill them on spot" Ardra asked.

"You may be right, but we may never know what the future is like. What we can do to prepared them" Hiccup said pulling Ardra close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just not fair" he heard her murmur.

"I know" he replied brushing her brown hair gently with his fingers "Life make us do things we don't want to do. Even if it's the right thing to do" he noticed Toothless looking up to him. He knew the Night Fury was think the same thing.

"But it doesn't stop us from living are lives" Ardra glanced up to him looking into his green eyes.

"Letting Toothless go was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I wasn't sure how I would cope without him" they then heard Toothless purring, showing that he felt same way. "But they built their new home, I married your mum, now we have are children and I know my best friend is safe and happy. That's what I wanted in life" he said seeing a small smile on his daughter face "And I know you're not sure where you fit, I was the same at your age. So if you think you'll find the answer, I want you to know that me and your mum will always be there to support you and you'll know we're always here when you need us".

Ardra's smile grew hearing these words. She had heard this before but she was happy, relieved and reassured. Ardra threw her arms around her father and hugged him close.

"Thank you".

Hiccup tighten the embrace and sweetly kissed Ardra's head. Hiccup thought of a brilliant idea.

"How about we go on a quick fly together around the island?" Hiccup asked before he got up.

"Really!" Ardra said excitedly as she stood up too.

"Sure. You're really good but you've still a long way to go to beat your old man" Hiccup grinned at his daughter who grinned mischievously back as they flew through with the air on the backs of their dragons, they were all having a whale of a time. They flew over the island amongst the clouds, above the ocean and into the night sky. Hiccup could see the glee on Ardra's face and Ardra saw a picture of joy in her dad's eyes.

It felt like a hours before they landed back on the ground, the two humans said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you next week girl" Ardra said softly as she hugged Star.

Hiccup and Toothless shared a hug but theirs lasted a little longer

"It's always great to see you again bud. We'll have catch up properly" Hiccup told him and pulled away to look at his dragon. Ardra noticed some tears on his cheek, she went up to him and gave her dad a reassuring hug. He smiled at her while Toothless and Star growled their goodbyes to their Vikings until it was time for them to shoot off into night sky. They watched until their could see the Night Fury and the Nightlight no more.

Hiccup and Ardra stared out for a while before they walked home, Hiccup told Ardra about the long journeys he had as a boy, he even said that he would show her old Berk and the cove where he befriended Toothless. He could tell that Ardra was becoming tired, she rubbed her eyes and yawned a little.

"You know you'll have to tell your mum about your night-time flying trips" Hiccup said as they reached the village.

"I know, I just don't know when. Maybe before we go on our trip?" Ardra pondered for a moment. "Will you help me dad?"

"Of course, I'll be there with you and I don't think your mum will be upset. She herself did some crazy things at your age" Ardra giggled in response "Oh, here we are".

Ardra saw now that they were outside their home, right beneath her window.

"Well this is where we'll sleep for tonight" She heard her dad said. Ardra then wrapped her arms around him again and gave him one last hug.

"Bye dad, I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart" he replied as he held her close and kissed her head. The Viking princess kissed her dad's cheek before she climbed up the wooden wall to her window. Hiccup made sure she was safely inside, in no time at all Ardra had reached the window and pulled herself inside, Ardra waved down to Hiccup, gave him a warm smile before turning back inside and finally get some sleep.

The Viking walked back toward his workshop and up the stairs, thinking about the events of tonight. He reached his room to find Merida looking down from their window, he walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife.

"What's this for?" Merida asked softly her hands on his.

"I've just missed you that's all" Hiccup admitted and kiss her neck.

"You didn't go far, anyway I've found your book".

"My book...oh my book" Hiccup realised. He'd forgot all about his notebook, he was busy with Ardra and the dragons it'd gone completely from his mind "Where was it?"

"Underneath your pillow, you must of been writing in bed and forgot about it this morning" Merida told him. Hiccup was going to say that he was busy but Merida said "While you were looking downstairs, I think I saw some dragons flying by the island"

Hiccup's eye slightly widened, Merida must have seen Hiccup and their daughter flying over, but they'd been too far away to recognise, so she could've only seen an outline of the dragons.

"W..what do they look like" Hiccup asked

"They looked like Night Furies, do you think that they were wild one or maybe one of them was Toothless" Merida said. She felt her husband kiss her cheek and held her closer to him.

"I know I really think so too"

the end

* * *

**Ardra is made by BriWrite, if you want, you can check out her story 'this love that we share'**


End file.
